


Dean’s Top 13 Zepp Traxx

by CastielsHeart



Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Parent John Winchester, College | University Student Castiel (Supernatural), Depressed Dean Winchester, Good Boyfriend Castiel, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean has an argument with his father.  Dean goes home and is listening to music, trying to cope with his anger and his fears.  Enter Castiel.Day Three: Sharing earphones
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Flufftober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946788
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Dean’s Top 13 Zepp Traxx

Day Three: Sharing earphones

Dean’s Top 13 Zepp Traxx

Dean was laying on his bed, eyes closed, and Led Zeppelin blasting in his earphones. He was de-stressing after arguing with his father, which in and of itself wasn’t new. The topic had been what upset Dean this time. That topic was his boyfriend Cas.

Castiel was off at college getting his degree in History at Stanford, while Dean was stuck at home, working at his dad’s garage. John had brought up the fact that Castiel was so smart and was probably meeting lots of other smart people at college. John flat out said, “Castiel is probably going to dump you soon for someone better. He’s out of your league and you know it.”

Dean was so angry at his father for bringing up Castiel to begin with. It was made worse that his father had verbalized some of Dean’s own fears. Dean had left work early to go home and fume in rage. It was Friday, so he had all weekend to be mad and ignore his father.

Once he got home and was alone, his anger left him and it was replaced with fear and sadness. His dad was right. Castiel would find someone better. Why shouldn’t he? That’s how he ended up here depressed, stressed and listening to music.

His attention was drawn by movement. He sat up to see Castiel climbing through his window. Dean removed his earphones in time to hear Castiel growl out, “I’m already getting too old for this shit.” Dean couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s comment.

“Babe, why are you breaking into my house?” Dean asked with a grin.

“Because you didn’t answer the door and now I know why. I knew you were home because the Impala was in the driveway. You’re home early.” Castiel remarked plopping down on the bed and curling up to Dean’s side like a cat. Castiel always liked to lay like this with his head on Dean’s chest. Dean never felt so right than when he was like this with his Cas.

“Yeah. I had a fight with my dad.” Dean said and then laid in silence for a moment. Castiel didn’t speak or ask questions. He waited for Dean to continue. He waited for Dean to be ready to say what he needed. “It was about you. He um.. he said it was a matter of time before you dumped me for someone better… smarter. I uhh… it got to me.” Dean stopped because he couldn’t accuse Castiel of future infidelity. Castiel had always been so good and pure.

“That’s bullshit. You are more than I deserve and more than I could ever dream of. You are it for me. It just so happens that I came home early for the weekend to tell you some good news. News that will put this all to rest.” Castiel said, rising up so Dean and him were eye to eye.

“And what is that?” Dean said staring into those blue eyes that featured in all his dreams.

“I’ve found a house to rent off campus. The owner, Ellen, is my boss at The Roadhouse. She gave me a great deal if I’d agree to fix it up a bit. Just so happens, I have a boyfriend that is good with his hands.” Castiel said letting innuendo color the end of his speech.

“That’s great Cas but I need a real job too. We can’t live off your tips.” Dean said disheartened.

“I have that covered too. Her husband, Bobby owns a salvage yard and classic car restoration business. I showed him how you restored Baby. He wants you to come work for him. His step daughter, Jo was working with him but she decided to join the army. He said if you stayed on he’d make you a partner after five years. Bobby and Ellen have apparently grown attached to me. Don’t know why.” Castiel says like he thought he didn’t deserve it. Dean knew that was false.

“Fuck Cas! Are you sure.” This was a dream come true for Dean.

“Yes and when Sam graduates he can come live with us. He wants to go to Stanford too.” Castiel said, kissing Dean's jaw.

“Oh my god. I love you.” Dean declares.

“I love you too,” Castiel said, taking one of Dean’s earphones and putting it in his ear. Dean picked up the other. They lay together listening to Dean's favorite Zepp songs. Later that night they planned and dreamed of their life together. Castiel wanted to get married after he graduated from college. He wanted to go somewhere tropical for their honeymoon, so they could relax on the beach in matching Hawaian shirts. Dean couldn’t wait.


End file.
